


Надежды и разочарования

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: daana</p>
    </blockquote>





	Надежды и разочарования

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana

Сначала они просто спали вместе.  
Маскировка Модеуса оказалась слишком хороша – его человеческое тело вышло слабым и чувствительным, почти как у настоящего смертного. Бол с его твёрдой кожей просто не замечал ни холода, ни жары и одевался только для красоты. Модеус кутался в тёплые плащи, а по ночам мёрз и приходил к брату, чтобы согреться. Бол потешался над его слабостью, но никогда не отказывал.  
Он с восторгом исследовал человеческий мир и радости, доступные людям. Модеусу нравилась пища людей, особенно сладкая. Бол предпочитал крепкое вино и иногда приводил туда, где они останавливались, женщин. После таких визитов его тело пахло пряно и остро, и Модеус подолгу ворочался, прижимаясь к Болу, привыкая к этому запаху, заимствуя его. Бол негромко смеялся Модеусу в волосы и прижимал к себе, думая, что брат вертится из-за холода.

Они никогда не жили подолгу на одном месте, и Бол не привязывался к своим случайным любовницам, но Модеус всё чаще ловил себя на ревности. Женские стоны мешали думать – Модеус исследовал людские книги в поисках упоминаний о Спарде, иногда засиживаясь допоздна. Запахи пота и секса дразнили и навевали яркие сны, полные похоти.  
– Может, найдёшь себе подружку? – спросил однажды утром Бол. Его рука ещё лежала на возбуждённом члене Модеуса – там, где она оказалась случайно, пока они спали.  
– Мне не нравятся люди.  
Прикосновение было приятным, и Модеус не торопился прекращать его, но в то же время липкий холодный страх свернулся змеёй в животе – там, куда не доставал жар возбуждения. Модеус понял, что хочет Бола, но не знал, как истолкует сам Бол его желание.  
В тот раз он просто встал и пошёл умываться. Модеус сделал вид, что снова задремал в согретой Болом постели, а потом долго онанировал, представляя брата. Не желая видеть женщин, Модеус заменял их собой, – и жаркое, мучительное наслаждение жгло его бёдра, пока не стало запредельным. Модеус кончил с хриплым стоном.

Днём они покинули этот город, а в следующем отыскали гостиницу уже ночью.  
Даже Бол заметил прохладу и сырость, а Модеус попросту дрожал, как жалкий смертный. Мокрые волосы липли к спине, и от этого было ещё холоднее.  
Бол велел принести жаровню, вина, грелки, а после сам растёр Модеуса нагретым полотенцем.  
Потом они пили вино, устроившись в постели, и Бол говорил о сражениях, но Модеус слушал не слова, а голос, вспоминая утреннее удовольствие.  
– Да ты совсем спишь, – рассмеялся Бол.  
Он вообще часто веселился, когда они только начали искать Спарду и ещё не успели устать от неудач.  
– Да, – с готовностью согласился Модеус, не желая объяснять, в чём причина его задумчивости. – Но мне нравится тебя слушать.  
– Ложись. – Бол допил вино и задул свечу.  
Вытянувшись в постели, Модеус прижался к горячему телу Бола и тут же оказался в плену жаркой истомы. Хотелось снять даже бельё, почувствовать прикосновение всей кожей и больше – хотелось впустить Бола в себя. Модеус задрожал.  
Бол, очевидно, решил, что брат мёрзнет, и обнял его сзади, положив руку на грудь. Модеус обхватил его ладонь холодными пальцами и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать: Бол находился так близко, что Модеус точно знал – Бол его не хочет.  
"Чем смертные женщины лучше меня?" – горькая обида охватила Модеуса, но разум, расслабленный вином, уже начал засыпать, и постепенно Модеус погрузился в новые грёзы, такие же сладострастные, как фантазии, придуманные им наяву.

Очнулся он в темноте, от того, что кто-то – это, конечно, был Бол – прижимал его плечо к постели.  
– Я что, дрался? – спросил Модеус, задыхаясь, будто ему приснился кошмар.  
– Не совсем. – Бол хмыкнул. – Тебе нужно трахнуть кого-нибудь, а то ты домогаешься меня, не просыпаясь.  
– Извини. – Модеус почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Если бы не темнота, Бол наверняка заметил бы его смятение.  
"Он и заметил", – подумал Модеус и мысленно же обругал себя.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Бол отвёл спутанные пряди с лица Модеуса. Будто видел в темноте. Модеус быстро облизнулся, пытаясь успокоиться.  
– Спарда вряд ли одобрил бы моё предложение. Но если тебе не нравятся люди, можно поймать какого-нибудь демона. – Он слегка пожал плечами. – Только потом нужно будет его убить, иначе он будет таскаться за тобой до скончания веков.  
– Мне не нужен "какой-нибудь демон". – Модеус прикусил губу.  
– Порази же меня извращённостью своих вкусов. – Бол рассмеялся.  
"Ты сам предложил", – Модеус, беспомощный перед своими желаниями, лишённый последней защиты предложением Бола, прижался пахом к его бедру и зажмурился. Бол мог ударить, мог прогнать его, мог даже разозлиться и убить.  
– Наяву приятнее? – поинтересовался Бол.  
Посторонний принял бы его слова за злую насмешку, ведь Бол всегда говорил холодно, грубым низким голосом, но Модеус знал его всю жизнь и давно научился различать мельчайшие оттенки интонаций. И теперь услышал прощение. Более того – разрешение продолжать. Но сам он замер, скованный жгучим желанием, и потому попросил:  
– Сделай что-нибудь.  
Тогда Бол отвёл волосы с его шеи таким же неторопливым движением, как раньше – с лица, и, прикусив кожу, втянул её в рот, лаская языком. Модеус задрожал, погладил Бола по груди, а потом ахнул, потому что тот перестал целовать шею и накрыл губами рот. Язык Бола проник между зубами Модеуса, сплёлся с его языком, и Модеус застонал – демонам поцелуи не приносили наслаждения, но люди, чувствительные и мягкотелые, получали от взаимных ласк намного больше удовольствия.  
Засунув руки под рубашку Модеуса, Бол стянул её, а после избавил Модеуса и от подштанников, но сам не стал раздеваться. Модеус лежал перед ним обнажённый и беззащитный, наслаждаясь своей беззащитностью. Он знал, что Бол бывает груб с женщинами, и почти хотел, чтобы тот был груб и с ним.  
Но Бол не торопился. Он долго гладил Модеуса, и тот захлёбывался дыханием из-за избытка наслаждения. Лёжа на собственных волосах, он не замечал, извиваясь, что причиняет боль самому себе – потому что удовольствие было слишком безумным. Горячие руки Бола скользили по разогретой коже Модеуса, а воздух холодил её, и это противостояние сводило Модеуса с ума.  
– Будет больно, – предупредил Бол. Холодным, сердитым голосом. Как предупреждал иногда во время тренировки: "Не закроешься вовремя – умрёшь". Модеус всегда закрывался вовремя. Сейчас он просто кивнул – боль не имела значения.  
Она не стала важной, даже когда Модеус в самом деле её почувствовал. Бол лежал на нём, как на женщине, а Модеус, изогнувшись, принимал его в себя, каждую секунду умирая от нестерпимого удовольствия – и безумно, невыносимо желая, чтобы его стало больше.  
Опираясь на правую руку, Бол левой поддерживал Модеуса под спину, и кровать жалобно скрипела, когда Бол наваливался на него. Но этот скрип не мог заглушить стоны Модеуса: долгие, хриплые, почти жалобные.  
Модеус звал брата по имени и просил ещё, глубже и не останавливаться. Когда боль исчезла совсем, он попросил быстрее.  
– Так будет неудобно. – Бол оскалился. Его глаза мерцали в плотном предутреннем сумраке, и Модеус никак не мог насмотреться на этот свет.  
– Как?.. – Модеус уже не мог говорить связно. Рубашка сползла с плеча Бола, и Модеус гладил его.  
Бол отстранился – Модеус позволил с недовольным вздохом, но тут же улыбнулся, потому что Бол снял рубашку, и Модеус смог погладить его по груди, прижаться губами к ключице, приподнявшись на кровати.  
– Повернись, – сказал Бол, и это был приказ, которого Модеус не мог ослушаться.  
Сначала он просто лёг лицом вниз, но Бол вздёрнул его бёдра вверх, а потом снова погрузил член в растянутое отверстие, и Модеус всхлипнул от удовольствия. После нескольких мучительно медленных и глубоких толчков, Бол сжал пальцы на бёдрах Модеуса – так крепко, словно сжимал оружие. Модеус застонал. Бол отвёл бёдра назад и начал двигаться так резко и сильно, что Модеус уже не мог замолчать. Удовольствие управляло его телом, заставляло кричать, и стонать, и слушаться рук Бола.  
Удовольствием был сам Бол. Горячий, сильный, прекрасный. Зажмурившись, Модеус представлял себе его лицо – и восхищался им.  
Бол достиг пика раньше Модеуса, и, пока тот помогал себе, ввёл в него два пальца. Того, что Бол заботился об удовольствии Модеуса, оказалось достаточно. Ослепительная сладостная судорога и уютная темнота за ней завершили истерическое наслаждение.  
Модеус был спокоен и удовлетворён.  
– Я рад, что ты этого хотел. – Казалось, Бол смущён произошедшим.  
Он долго мыл руки и лицо, обтёрся влажным полотенцем и, одевшись, ушёл из номера. Модеус уснул снова, утомлённый удовольствием.

Днём они не разговаривали о произошедшем, но вечером, в очередной гостинице, где в номерах были небольшие камины, а значит, комнаты не выстывали так сильно, как в других местах, Бол сам позвал к себе Модеуса. И тот пришёл.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Бол.  
Они оба были обнажены, Модеус сидел на кровати Бола, а тот стоял перед ним. Ещё не возбуждённый, но готовый возбудиться. Полный сил, несмотря на долгие бесплодные поиски и утомительную поездку.  
– Тебя, – улыбнулся Модеус.  
Бол подошёл вплотную, запустил пальцы в волосы Модеуса, потянул к себе. Модеус прижался щекой к напряжённому животу, коснулся губами кожи. Наклонился, повинуясь давлению руки Бола. Тот не был груб или слишком настойчив – Модеус сам хотел подчиняться.  
– Возьми мой член в рот, – сипло сказал Бол. И от того, что это прозвучало как приказ, пламя желания, тлевшее в Модеусе, разгорелось, словно костёр, в который плеснули масла.  
Облизывая крупную головку, Модеус вспомнил, как она погружалась в него, принося острое, мучительное удовольствие. Обхватив влажными губами, он пропустил её в рот, и Бол пригнул голову Модеуса ниже, подавшись бёдрами вперёд и вверх. Твёрдый пульсирующий член заполнил рот Модеуса. Дышать стало трудно, и Модеус хотел было отстраниться, но Бол сам качнулся назад. Потом снова вперёд. Модеус быстро привык дышать в такт движениям Бола. Тот словно трахал голову Модеуса, но не так торопливо и яростно, как задницу. Изнывая от желания, Модеус обхватил ладонью свой член и задвигал рукой. Хотелось большего – чтобы Бол положил его на спину, именно так, потому что Модеусу нужно было видеть его лицо. Чтобы поднял ноги себе на плечи и вошёл внутрь. Модеус шумно вздохнул и закашлялся, потому что Бол резко толкнулся в его рот.  
Выровняв дыхание, Модеус поднял на Бола вопросительный взгляд.  
– Встань на четвереньки, – сказал Бол.  
– Но тогда я тебя не увижу.  
– Зато почувствуешь. – Бол, глядя сверху вниз, криво улыбнулся, и Модеус послушался.  
Опираясь на колени и предплечья, он низко опустил голову, и волосы скользнули по его спине, ссыпаясь на простыню. Бол провёл по ним ладонью, а потом намотал на руку. Модеус неосознанно подался назад – как раз тогда, когда Бол направил в него ещё влажный член. С громким стоном Модеус принял его в себя. Короткая боль обожгла неподготовленное отверстие, но тут же отступила, изгнанная жарким удовольствием, расцветающим внутри.  
– Да, – простонал Модеус. – Ещё.  
И он получил всё, что просил. Бол брал его неторопливо, но неумолимо. Погружался до предела, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра. Тянул за волосы, заставляя откидывать голову.  
Модеус быстро взмок и даже перестал стонать, только дышал шумно, словно загнанная лошадь. Наслаждение сводило его с ума, мышцы дрожали и не слушались. Если бы Бол не поддерживал Модеуса, тот упал бы на бок.  
– Нравится? Тебе нравится вот так? – спрашивал Бол, но Модеус не мог ответить, охваченный удовольствием. Он всхлипывал и поскуливал, прогибался сильнее – просто потому, что так проще было сохранить равновесие. Бол выпустил волосы и сильно сжал бёдра Модеуса обеими руками, словно разрешая полностью расслабиться. Модеус и расслабился. Движения Бола стали быстрее, резче, ещё беспощаднее. Хриплые крики вырывались из горла Модеуса с каждым толчком.  
Когда он вскрикнул особенно громко, Бол остановился.  
– Смертные решат, что я тебя убиваю.  
– Ты убиваешь меня, заставляя ждать. – Губы дрожали, и Модеус с трудом закончил фразу. Он весь дрожал от страсти.  
Бол отпустил его, а когда Модеус лёг набок, помог повернуться на спину. Поднёс два пальца к его рту и сказал:  
– Оближи.  
Модеус тут же обхватил их губами и облизывал, пока Бол не отвёл руку. Всё это время Модеус оставался пустым, и когда Бол ввёл в него пальцы, всхлипнул.  
– Я хочу твой член, – задыхаясь, проговорил Модеус.  
– А я не хочу, чтобы всё кончилось слишком быстро. – Свободной рукой Бол сжал и выкрутил сосок Модеуса, заставляя того снова застонать.  
Модеус извивался перед Болом, повторяя "пожалуйста", когда мог говорить, а не стонать. И в конце концов Бол сжалился над ним. Или попросту дал волю собственной похоти. Безумные минуты, наполненные бешеными движениями и жгучим, сводящим с ума наслаждением, показались Модеусу слишком короткими, а разрядка, последовавшая за ними, – слишком быстрой. Бол сжал его член, и Модеус двигался сам, насаживаясь на член Бола, упираясь в постель плечами. Он кричал, но не слышал себя и не знал, что кричит, пока Бол не закрыл ему рот. Блаженство ещё не покинуло его, когда Бол за несколько резких движений достиг пика удовольствия.  
С рассеянной блаженной улыбкой Модеус смотрел на искажённое, почти злое лицо Бола и думал: "Ты такой красивый".  
Он повторил то же самое вслух, когда Бол отстранился.  
– Ты тоже, – сказал тот.  
Он намочил полотенце и обтёрся им, потом бросил на живот Модеусу. Тому лень было подниматься, и он просто стёр с живота сперму и провёл полотенцем между ног.  
– Мне нравится, как ты сейчас выглядишь. – Бол швырнул полотенце в угол. – Но я хочу спать.  
Перекатившись по кровати, Модеус освободил ему место, и они уснули.

С тех пор ни одна ночь не проходила без соития, а иногда, если очередной переезд откладывался из-за непогоды, Бол и Модеус проводили в постели целые дни, выбираясь только для того, чтобы подкрепиться или справить нужду.  
Бол больше не приводил женщин и не отвечал на знаки внимания, которые ему оказывали, и Модеус гордился тем, что может удовлетворить все желания своего брата.  
Подчиняясь в постели, Модеус начал поддаваться во время тренировок. Проигрывая, Бол расстраивался и злился, а Модеус не хотел этого. Он позволял Болу побеждать, не пользуясь его ошибками, не пытаясь его обмануть. Прямолинейные атаки Бола легко преодолевали небрежную оборону Модеуса, и тот опускался на колено перед победителем, тайно наслаждаясь своим преднамеренным проигрышем. Бол не замечал этого, считая, что становится сильнее. Модеус не разочаровывал его. Подчинение само по себе приносило удовольствие, а проигрыш в тренировочном бою был просто ещё одним способом подчиниться. Бол изобретал новые приёмы, и Модеус помогал ему совершенствовать их, подсказывал способы защиты и атаки, отрабатывал их вместе с Болом, но не использовал, когда они сражались друг с другом.  
Фехтование больше не было главным наслаждением в жизни Модеуса, и он хорошо понимал это. Совсем другие сражения влекли его – те, что происходили в спальнях гостиниц и замков, а иногда и в поле, в стогу сена. Расчёсывая по утрам волосы, Модеус вспоминал, как Бол наматывал их на руку накануне. Во время тренировки иногда застывал, глядя на то, как Бол сжимает меч, и мечтая о вечере, когда вся сила Бола превратится в похоть, направленную на него, Модеуса.  
Даже мечта о встрече со Спардой отступила для Модеуса на второй план. Все его чувства сосредоточились на Боле. "Может быть, это люди и называют любовью", – думал Модеус. Он был счастлив: доволен собой, судьбой и всем, что с ним происходило. Бол же мечтал превзойти и Модеуса, и Спарду, проводя за тренировками всё больше и больше времени. Так продолжалось несколько лет.  
Модеус уступал Болу в физической силе, но превосходил в гибкости и наблюдательности. Однако в конце концов он понял, что если продолжит тренироваться с братом – разрушит его мечту. Можно было отказываться от приёмов, сознательно отступать тогда, когда следовало перейти в атаку, но иногда тело реагировало само. Модеус опережал Бола, уклонялся от слишком сильного удара – и побеждал. Бол радовался его победам, но злился из-за своих поражений.  
Зная вспыльчивый характер брата, Модеус всерьёз задумался над решением. Он не желал вызвать подлинный гнев Бола. Притворного в постели вполне хватало. Иногда, якобы раздосадованный непослушанием Модеуса, Бол причинял ему боль, от которой удовольствие становилось только острее. Представив, что Бол всерьёз зол на него, Модеус испугался.  
– Тот из нас, кто победит завтра, будет сражаться со Спардой, когда мы его найдём, – сказал однажды Бол.  
– Может быть, лучше сначала найти его? – улыбнулся Модеус. Бол не сомневался, что победит, а Модеус не знал, сумеет ли подарить ему эту победу.  
– Я просто хочу завоевать первенство заранее. – Бол расхохотался.  
Эта ночь была самой жаркой, самой безумной. Модеус отдавался Болу с такой страстью, будто собирался умереть на следующий день, но Бол, казалось, не заметил этого.

Они поднялись после полудня: была весна, дороги размыло, и переезд пришлось отложить на несколько месяцев.  
Модеус не хотел сразу после завтрака отправляться на пустырь, где они обычно тренировались. Покончив с едой, он вытер губы и руки, а потом обошёл стол и присел на корточки рядом с Болом, положив руку ему на бедро.  
– Ненасытный. – Бол повернулся к Модеусу, расстёгивая пояс.  
Модеус медленно улыбнулся в ответ и провёл языком по верхней губе. Вместо того, чтобы обнажить член и пригнуть к нему Модеуса, Бол вдруг поднялся, вздёргивая Модеуса на ноги – будто разозлился. Модеус успел напрячься, но Бол уже целовал его. Жарко, жадно, захваченный тем же неутолимым желанием, которое жгло Модеуса.  
Почти волоком дотащив брата до спальни, Бол толкнул его на кровать и тут же содрал с него штаны вместе с бельём, а потом так же торопливо и жадно овладел им. Тело Модеуса уже привыкло к подобным вторжениям, и он не почувствовал боли. От возбуждения шумело в ушах, Бол сжимал бёдра Модеуса, то дёргая их на себя, то слегка отстраняя, а Модеус отзывался нежным стоном на каждое движение, подрагивая от сладостного наслаждения.  
– Я хотел взять в рот, – пробормотал он невнятно.  
– Потом, – ответил Бол и снова вогнал член в Модеуса. Так глубоко и резко, что Модеус вскрикнул.  
– Громче, – потребовал Бол. – Я хочу тебя слышать.  
Со всхлипом вздохнув, Модеус вскрикнул снова, потому что следующий толчок был таким же сильным. Бол не останавливался, и Модеус кричал, не переставая. Он едва не охрип и временно оглох от собственных криков, но Болу было мало. Остановившись, он мял ставшую чувствительной кожу Модеуса, щипал его и шлёпал, выкручивал, стиснув, соски – так, что боль прорывалась сквозь плотное сверкающее удовольствие, охватившее Модеуса, превращая его в совсем уж запредельное.  
– Бол, – простонал Модеус, совершенно измученный, но ещё не удовлетворённый.  
– Я здесь, – выдохнул Бол.  
– Пожалуйста. – Модеус сам не знал, о чём просит, но Бол понял его по-своему.  
Обхватив член Модеуса, Бол быстро довёл его до разрядки, но не отстранился. Кончая, Модеус сжался, и боль снова вплелась в наслаждение, но оно стало только ярче.  
– Хочешь продолжить? – спросил Модеус, полностью расслабившись.  
– Ещё бы. – Бол качнул бёдрами, и Модеус ахнул. Сейчас, когда похоть не сводила его с ума, соитие казалось ещё приятнее. Модеус ясно чувствовал, как член Бола движется внутри, заполняя, раздвигая и растягивая.  
Это длилось так долго, что Модеус возбудился снова. Бол положил его на бок, теперь член входил под новым углом. Если бы Модеус не был так растянут, ему было бы больно – он почти мечтал об этой боли и в конце концов попросил.  
Бол дотянулся до соска Модеуса, сжал и не отпускал, пока Модеус не начал всхлипывать и сжиматься, дрожа. Ощущение после боли оказалось ещё приятнее, чем сама боль. Оно пьянило сильнее, чем вино, и Модеус не мог, да и не хотел контролировать себя. Ему нравилось, что Бол всё контролирует.  
– Я хочу кончить тебе в рот, – сказал он, и Модеус только улыбнулся в ответ.  
Когда Бол отстранился, Модеус начал дрочить себе, чтобы не было так скучно из-за пустоты внутри. От члена Бола шёл неприятный запах, слишком слабый, чтобы это могло остановить Модеуса, – он с готовностью облизал губы. Сев на пятки перед его головой, Бол взял его за волосы и трахнул в рот – грубо и резко, словно Модеусу вовсе не нужно было дышать.  
Модеусу понравилось и это. Он дышал, когда получалось, облизывал головку, если Бол переставал двигаться, и сдавленно стонал, когда она погружалась в горло.  
Мучительное, тягучее удовольствие не вело к разрядке, превращаясь в наилучшую из пыток.  
Кончив, Бол сунул в рот Модеуса четыре пальца, а когда тот облизал каждый, засунул их ему в анус. Ослепительное удовольствие исторгло громкий крик из груди Модеуса. Зажмурившись, он видел под веками бело-золотую вспышку, а всё его тело содрогалось в экстазе.  
– Так хорошо, – произнёс он, отдышавшись.  
– Да. Очень, – согласился Бол. – Но тебе не удастся отвлечь меня от моего плана. – Он улыбнулся, будто и впрямь разгадал намерение Модеуса.  
– Я решил не сражаться с тобой. – Тот накрыл своей ладонью пальцы Бола, всего несколько секунд назад дарившие такое наслаждение. – Я оставлю путь меча, чтобы не путаться у тебя под ногами. – Модеус ещё улыбался, даже понимая, что всё испортил.  
Бол смотрел на него с холодным отвращением. Почти с ненавистью.  
Резко поднявшись, он начал торопливо приводить себя в порядок.  
– Бол, – позвал Модеус, а когда Бол не откликнулся, встал и попытался обнять его. Бол оттолкнул его, с трудом сдерживая ярость.  
– Оставь меня в покое. Я уберусь отсюда сегодня же.  
– Неужели...  
– Сражение со Спардой – вот моя цель! – прорычал Бол, резко обернувшись. – Почему ты отказываешься?!  
– Я не хочу стоять у тебя на пути. Вот и всё. – Модеус ещё надеялся, что Бол остановится, обнимет его, а потом они вместе посмеются над бессмысленной злостью Бола.  
Он ошибся.  
– Значит, ты мне больше не интересен, – произнёс Бол с ненормальным, мертвенным спокойствием.  
И Модеус понял, что нанёс худшее из оскорблений, отказавшись быть его противником. Но сейчас, глядя на Бола, Модеус чувствовал – он никогда не сможет всерьёз противостоять брату.  
– Мы могли бы тренироваться вместе, – сделал он последнюю попытку.  
– Нет. – Бол занёс руку, но остановился и опустил её. – Я не желаю тебя больше знать. Не хочешь стоять у меня на пути – не мешай мне идти по нему.  
Лучше бы ударил.  
Модеус сел – на ту самую кровать, где они только что занимались любовью. "Любовью ли?.." – задумавшись об этом, Модеус почувствовал странную боль в груди, будто был ранен. Он даже ощупал то место, но раны, разумеется, не было.  
Бол деловито собирался.  
– Я уеду, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.  
Не понимая, что говорит, Модеус произнёс:  
– Я тоже надеюсь.  
Бол ушёл.


End file.
